Ma Plus Grande Erreur
by Yami Flo
Summary: Maintenant, et peut-être à jamais, nous nous sommes séparés. Et c'est bien là ma plus grande erreur


Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Songfic, One-Shot _(mon premier dans les deux cas)_, Yaoi et hétéro également, cassage de couple et recasement. Au programme : 2x1x2, 2xHx2, 1- 2 _(les fans du couple vont vraiment me haïr...est-ce que quelqu'un connaît un bon abris anti-atomique ?)_ et 1xR. Et on ne tente pas de trucider l'auteur, merci !!!

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont malheureusement pas ma propriété, bien dommage d'ailleurs.

Note de l'auteur : L'idée d'écrire cette fic m'a été donnée en cours d'anglais, quand j'ai par hasard découvert les paroles de la chanson dans mon livre. Je ne l'ai malheureusement jamais entendue, mais elle m'a considérablement inspiré.  
  
**Ma Plus Grande Erreur**

_I would say I'm sorry_

_If I thought that it would change_

_Your mind_

_But I know that this time_

_I've said too unkind_  
  
Comment en sommes-nous arrivé là ? Je crois que dans le fond, je ne le sais pas. Nous ne nous étions plus disputé depuis des mois. Peut-être était-ce un signe avant coureur de notre séparation. Pourtant, je t'ai aimé, et je t'aime toujours. Je ne pourrais jamais arrêter. Même si je t'ai trompé. Même si je t'ai blessé.  
  
_I try to laugh about it_

_Cover it all up with lies_

_I try to laugh about it_

_Hiding the tears in my eyes_

_Cause boys don't cry_

_Boys don't cry  
_  
Je pourrais dire que ce n'est pas ma faute, que c'est la tienne. Que tu n'étais plus jamais présent pour moi et que j'avais besoin de réconfort. Mais je ne le ferais pas, parce que ce serait mentir, et même si je cours et je me cache, je ne mens jamais.

Pourtant, c'est vrai. Tu n'étais plus là aussi souvent que je le désirais. Mais c'est moi le vrai fautif. C'est moi qui t'ai trahi. Qui a trahi notre amour. Si je le regrette ? Je ne sais pas. Je crois. Mais je sais que je vais être père, alors je ne sais plus quoi penser. Est- ce un mal d'avoir cet enfant, qui n'est pas de toi, ou est-ce un bien, d'avoir un futur petit Dieu de la Mort ? Je ne suis même pas sur de la réponse.  
  
_I would break down at your feet_

_And beg forgiveness_

_Plead with you_

_But I know that_

_It's too late_

_And now there's nothing I can do  
_  
Il n'y a rien que je peux faire pour que tu reviennes. Je le sais. Tu es trop obstiné pour cela. Ce n'est pas « Perfect Soldier » qu'on aurait du t'appeler, mais « Perfect Stubborn ». Même me jeter à tes pieds pour te demander pardon serait inefficace. Je t'ai trop blessé pour cela. Briser, même.

Hilde serre ma main le plus fort possible, alors que mes épaules s'affaissent. Je souris pour la rassurer. Que pourrais-je faire d'autre ? Elle va bientôt être maman, ce n'est pas moi qui devrais m'inquiéter, mais elle. Elle porte notre enfant, à elle et à moi. Oui, ce sera mon enfant. Mais cet enfant ne serra jamais de toi. Est-ce pour cela que mes larmes ne veulent pas couler, obstinément retenues derrières mes paupières closes ?  
  
_So I try to laugh about it_

_Cover it all with lies_

_I try to laugh about it_

_Hiding the tears in my eyes_

_Cause boys don't cry Boys don't cry  
_  
Comment est-ce arrivé, la première fois ? Ton absence, tout d'abord. Mon ivresse, après. L'amour de Hilde, en dernier. C'est un peu bête, la vie. Et c'est un peu bête, la façon dont mes sentiments pour elle a changé. Je la considérais comme une soeur. Mais elle est rapidement devenue bien plus. Elle fut mon amante. Deux, trois, quatre fois...combien de fois t'avons- nous trompé ensemble, alors que tu partais, des semaines entières parfois ?

Est-ce vraiment une bonne chose de s'en rappeler ?

Je ne crois pas, mais je sais qu'il le faut. Pour que je ne me noie pas dans ma tristesse. Je me souviens de ton regard, quand tu as passé la porte ce soir là. Elle est moi, assis dans un canapé, t'attendant. Elle, les yeux baissés, comme une petite fille prise en faute. Moi, sur le visage, d'après ce que j'ai appris, j'avais un rictus à mis chemin entre l'extase et la tristesse. Nous t'avons tout dit ce soir là.

Tout.

Absolument tout.

Et, sans un mot, tu es parti en claquant la porte. Tu n'es jamais revenu. Wufei est passé prendre tes affaires à l'appartement. Nous n'avons pas échangé un mot, juste un regard. Un regard compréhensif.  
  
_I would tell you_

_That I loved you_

_If I tought that you would stay_

_But I know that it's no use_

_That already Gone away  
_  
Je te revois de temps en temps, mais tu ne fais pas attention à moi. Je suis maintenant invisible à tes yeux. Et puis, ELLE est là pour toi maintenant. Si tu savais comme je peux la haïr, quand je la vois dans tes bras, quand je te vois lui sourire. Ce sourire que jusqu'alors tu ne réservais qu'à moi. Tout le monde affirme que vous êtes un charmant couple.

Moi, j'aimerais hurler le contraire. Hurler au monde que tu n'appartiens qu'à moi seul. Qu'elle n'a aucun droit de te toucher. Que je t'aime plus, bien plus qu'elle ne pourra jamais t'aimer. Mais je ne peux pas.

Parce que je sais parfaitement que jamais tu ne m'écouteras. Que maintenant, tu ne m'appartiens plus. Elle est maintenant la seule qui te fasse sourire, qui te fasse rire. Elle t'a toujours aimé. Comme moi, elle n'a su résister à ton charme dès la première seconde où elle t'a vu. Et toi, tu l'aimes. Peut-être pas autant que tu m'as aimé, mais tu l'aimes. Elle m'a volé ton amour.

Si tu savais combien je te hais pour cela, Réléna.  
  
_Misjuged your limits_

_Pushed you too far_

_Took you for granted_

_I thought that ou needed me_

_More  
_  
Maintenant, je dois tourner la page sur notre histoire, oublier tout ces moments que nous avons partager. Je rêverais de pouvoir te donner un dernier baiser. Mais plus jamais je ne pourrais. Bientôt, tu vas te marier. Les annonces sont déjà dans tous les journaux.

La princesse du royaume de Sank épouse Heero Yui, l'un des cinq anciens pilotes de Gundam. Et elle porte son enfant. Un enfant qui ne sera pas de moi. Un enfant qui ne sera qu'à toi. J'ai envie de pleurer, mais les garçons ne pleurent pas, c'est bien connu.

Mon cœur saigne, mais je sais que j'ai mérité cette douleur. En ce moment, je me demande qui de nous deux a vraiment trahis l'autre. Est- ce vraiment moi, ou est-ce toi ? Qu'importe, dans le fond. Le résultat est là.  
  
_Now I would do most anything_

_To get you back by mi side_

_But I just Keep on laughing_

_Hiding the tears in my eyes_

_Cause boys don't cry_

_Boys don't cry_

_Boys don't cry_  
  
Le temps a filé à une allure vertigineuse. Déjà dix mois que nous nous sommes séparés. Déjà trois mois que ma fille est née.

Elle est belle comme un cœur. La plus belle petite fille du monde. Elle a mes yeux. C'est ma petite princesse, ma reine. C'est ma petite Sieben **[1]** Angel Maxwell.

J'ai repris contact avec les autres. Quatre est venu personnellement me féliciter pour sa naissance. Mais il a du vite fuir. Il sentait toujours ma tristesse, et elle lui devenait trop pesante. Trowa aussi est venu. Il n'a rien dit sur notre ancienne relation, se contentant d'hocher la tête devant Sieben en disant qu'elle serait sûrement ma digne héritière. Wufei a faillit s'étouffer en l'entendant, et en me menaçant de trucider ma fille si jamais elle lui donnait, à mon instar, un surnom ridicule. Il peut toujours rêver. Avec des parents comme Hilde et moi, elle va vite devenir une tornade miniature.

Cela fait aussi une semaine que ton propre enfant est né. Une fille aussi.

La princesse Sia **[2]** Sith **[3]** Peacecraft. Je voudrais revenir en arrière, avant la naissance de ces enfants, pour revenir dans tes bras, voler ta chaleur lorsque je me lovais contre toi, revenir à nos nuits d'amour, où nous nous abandonnions à l'amour. Plus de Soldat, plus d'Assassin. Rien que deux hommes qui s'aimaient. Mais c'est trop tard.  
  
Maintenant, et peut être à jamais, nous nous sommes séparés. Et c'est bien là ma plus grande erreur.  
  
**_The End ???_**  
  
Voilà, histoire finie. J'envisage de faire une suite, mais ce n'est pas encore sur. J'ai seulement deux ou trois idées pour l'instant. C'était ma toute première fiction sur Gundam Wing, et personellement, je la trouve plutôt réussie. J'espère que ça vous a plus.  
  
**[1]** Sept en Allemand

**[2]** Six en Gaëlique d'Ecosse

**[3]** Paix en Gaëlique d'Ecosse


End file.
